A Change in Plans
by megapixel
Summary: The story retold with added character James, a con man and a theif. DUN DUN DUN?
1. Prologue

I apologies to anyone who wanted me to continue my previous story but perhaps this will suffice.

As ever, I do not own asoue.

**A Change in Plans**

**Prologue: James**

James was not a good person. He was not a noble person. Moreover, he did not help people. "And why should I?" questioned James as he sat in handcuffs on one side of the glass pane. "Why should I give up my comfy cell here to go and help these orphans?" James looked at the man on the other side of the glass.

"Because I fear you're the only one who can," the man stood silent for a moment "and because you're in here for life, con after con, theft after theft. I'm surprised that the law managed to catch you, they have a terribly bad track record."

James thought for a moment as he stared at the man, not with an imposing stare, but with more of a cunning one. James was not an imposing person he had blue eyes filled with fake emotion and a cunning smile that could lead even the best detective into the most simple of lies. As well as having a talent for lying, he also was an excellent judge of character, and yet could not judge the character before him.

"If I do agree to this deal then I expect that you would provide transport, assurances, and a full pardon."

"Of course, if you agree that is." The man's eyes stared at James. James could see that this man seen a lot in his life and that he was not proud of seeing it.

"If you were to get that in writing then I will agree."

The man smiled. "Give me 5 minutes." Then he left to retrieve the thing that would free James. The thing that would save the Baudelaires.


	2. Chapter 1

And now for the first chapter. (this is an updated version(Spell and grammar checked))

A Change in Plans

Chapter 1: An introduction, of sorts.

James breathed in the cool air as he stood outside of the prison gates. A taxi pulled up in front of him. "Good luck John, all the information you need to know is in the back. And thank you, really." and with that the man walked off, as he did he removed his bowler hat carefully and appeared to put something in the bin as he walked by. James did not care. All he cared about was protecting the orphans and being free.

Included in the folder the man had said was in the back of the car was a portfolio of the orphans, a business card for the taxi service (Very Fast Drivers), a map marked where he could find them and a leather wallet containing some money. James decided to look over the portfolio.

VIOLET BAUDELAIRE

Appearance: long, dark hair usually tied with a red bow. Aged 14, 173cm tall and brown eyes.

Qualities: inventing.

Other information: eldest in the family, born 1985, very protective about her brother and sister.

KLAUS BAUDELAIRE

Appearance: brown hair with glasses. Aged 12, unknown height, brown eyes.

Qualities: researching.

Other information: middle child, enjoys reading, born 1987.

SUNNY BAUDELAIRE

Appearance: black hair. Aged only 1 with black eyes.

Qualities: four sharp teeth.

Other information: enjoys biting things.

James was not sure how he felt about the three children. Why would having four sharp teeth be a quality All seemed quite out of the ordinary, but he had to protect them.

On the back of the piece of paper was a small piece of text,

_**Make sure no harm comes to the children and do not make contact unless necessary.**_

James was lost in thought as the taxi pulled up beside the hotel he would be staying in. "End of the line," said the taxi driver and John stepped out. On the way in John almost fell into the large pond and was taken aback, which here means startled, by the ringing of several bells.

A concierge came up to him "Hello," he said, "and welcome to hotel Denouement."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but here is the third chapter.**

**As ever, I do not own asoue.**

* * *

**A Change in Plans**

Chapter 2: Market Day

James awoke to the sight of the burning morning light slipping through the crack between the curtains that hung idly by the window. The room Mr S, as he liked to be called, had rented for him wa room 60, which, according to Frank and Ernest had something to do with organizations in general.

With the small sum of money he was given in the wallet he decided to go to the market and pick up some food and other essentials. Upon exiting the hotel he thought about calling the taxi service he was given but, as it was a short walk he done just that he passed several shops and buildings, on which looked like it had been burnt down in a fire as all that was left was burnt rubble. He also passed a house that looked like it was ready to give its dying breath, he would be surprised if anyone wanted to live there, and would be sorry for those who did.

After arriving at the market he proceeded to make his way further into the complex maze like web of stalls and tents. He seen a man trying to sell harpoon gun to a woman, and another salesperson selling a sugar bowl that seemed to be of great value to a man.

The next thing he saw was rather surprising to him. He saw a young girl holding in her arms a small baby, and being followed by a young boy, all being led by an older woman. Although he had never seen them he knew who they were. They were the Baudelaires. He stood for a moment, as the bought some intrestingly shaped noodles, and wondered who the woman was. A countess perhaps? Married to this Olaf person? He could only assume.

He followed them for a short time as they purchased a few other ingredients for what seemed like some sort of pasta dish. James continued to look but in vain. He proceeded to buy some food and returned to the hotel.

On his returning trip he passed a tramp sitting at the edge of an alleyway.

"Spare a tuppence for an old soul" he spoke in an weak voice." James couldn't say no, and he had some money to spare.

"Sure," and James handed him a pound to the man, actually giving him two pence would be a crime, and that made James think to himself. He was a criminal. A theif. A conman.

"Gods be kind to you, sir." said the man a moment later.

"I sure hope so," and James carried on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review (and mabye a follow or favorite? )**

**BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
